La ejecución
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Las reflexiones de un pobre diablo enamorado, unos minutos antes de que la sentencia de ella sea cumplida...


_Hola a todos! Si ya lo decía yo, tanto desvelarme me está empezando a afectar la cabeza XDDD Gracias a mis lectores! -Y es cierto, esa idea sobre lo que pasa con la gente que quieres cuando muere me tiene obsesionada O.O- _

_Disclaimer: -creo que siempre olvido apuntarlo u.uU- Como ya se imaginarán, TMNT y sus personajes no me pertenecen -aún- y sólo los utilizo en esta historia con fines de diversión._

_Sin nada más, les dejo este one shoot, basado en la saga de "Tortugas en el Espacio"-paciencia, por favor, el fic largo aún no está bien estructurado nn-._

**La Ejecución**

****

El General Blank sólo miraba a la ventana con expresión indiferente.

Afuera, el panorama cotidiano de D'Hoonnib parecía más oscuro de lo normal.

Largas horas habían pasado desde que oyera la sentencia dictada por la corte marcial, una vez descubierta la traición de la asistente primera del general.

Blank cerró los ojos.

¿Quién lo hubiera creído? _La linda, inteligente Brunheild…_

Una cara pálida se asomó a la oficina

-Señor, todo está listo, señor. Sólo lo esperamos a usted…

Sólo lo esperaban. ¿Qué diablos querían que él hiciera? Quizá llevar el maíz tostado…

Mandó todas las formalidades al infierno mientras lo cortaba con voz agria.

El joven, quizá de unos veinticinco años, hizo un saludo que no fue contestado y salió, algo confuso por la reacción del general.

Todos esperaban que fuera complacido a asegurarse de que la traición fuese vengada…

Aún ahí, en una cámara privada del patíbulo, se oían las órdenes desde fuera.

Casi seguro, se oiría el disparo.

_Brunheild…_

Era la segunda vez que pronunciaba su nombre en diez minutos.

Casi sin querer.

Se dio la vuelta para dar la espalda a la ventana. Fijó la vista en el candelabro que pendía del techo.

Verde.

Como los verdes ojos de…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, hastiado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba furioso, era cierto…

Y al mismo tiempo…

Un ahogo semejante a la nostalgia anidó en su pecho.

Por un segundo, pudo imaginarla.

Temblando como un pajarillo en la esquina de su celda, tratada con desprecio, casi con asco, por quienes hubiesen sido sus subalternos.

Temblando… Sabiendo de sobra su destino pero aún rehusándose a aceptarlo.

Temblando a pesar de la fría y calculadora coraza de cristal con que se cubría desde que Blank la conociera.

Debía desear matarla con sus propias manos.

Y sin embargo, estaba ahí, temblando también, como un estúpido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ampararla entre sus brazos en lugar de verla morir…

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Azotó un puño contra la mesa.

No pudo evitar sentir rabia y lástima de si mismo.

Pobre diablo.

Le habían visto la cara durante meses, y él, con confianza ciega, le había dejado todo muy fácil.

Hasta ese momento supo porqué.

Ahora también le temblaban las rodillas.

Afuera había empezado la movilización.

En unos minutos, ella no estaría más.

Volvió a virarse hacia la ventana, impulsado por algo más fuerte que él.

Se mordió los labios cuando vio el brillo de una de las armas encargadas.

Miró hacia las cámaras de seguridad.

Lo había evitado por horas y horas. Pero no pudo más.

En la celda 38-B, arrinconada, y -efectivamente- temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba…

Miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos la puerta de la celda.

Luego al muro. Y al lente de la cámara.

Su expresión era de una profunda desesperación.

Si su incipiente orgullo se lo hubiese permitido, casi seguramente estaría gritando.

Blank sintió náuseas.

Sólo podía mirarla, agobiado por un mar de confusión que le golpeaba la cabeza.

Brunheild…

Ella, la traidora, merecedora del peor de los castigos. Ambiciosa, calculadora, fría…

En un momento se había transformado en una criaturita temblorosa que suplicaba desesperadamente ayuda. Su ayuda.

Golpeó de nuevo la mesa.

Por un segundo, toda la habitación desapareció y en su lugar quedó la penumbra.

Enfrente de él, estaba ella, aún vibrando frenéticamente, con los ojos húmedos.

La tomó en sus brazos. Sólo hasta entonces notó cuanto lo trastornaba su perfume.

Al diablo con todo. Que se fuera a la mierda La Federación entera.

Ahora sólo contaban ellos dos… Ella hundida en su pecho, él prometiéndole un millón de cosas, una vida nueva…

Despertó de su ensoñación con los ojos húmedos.

Afuera todo estaba listo.

No podía, no quería indultarla.

A pesar de todo…

Ella lo había traicionado. Por un interés tan vano como ella.

No era la imagen que él se había forjado.

La imagen que aún amaba, a pesar de que las máscaras cayeron hacía días.

Vio por la pantalla cómo la sacaban de la celda, aterrada, pero en silencio.

Podía salvarla.

Para no desentonar con la desencajada víctima, afuera reinaba el silencio.

Pero no quería.

No era lo que él se había forjado de ella. Lo que iban a matar no era ella. Era un monstruo avaricioso, que nunca supo leer el amor del general.

No lo merecía. Cómo Blank tampoco había merecido el golpe letal.

Se oyó el despliegue militar.

_Brunheild… lo lamento._

¡Soldados!

_Nunca te volveré a ver._

Preparen…

_Tú te lo buscaste…_

Apunten…

_Y a pesar de todo, te amo…_

¡FUEGO!

FIN


End file.
